


Like Every Party

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is just us two.</p><p><a href="http://hitopslou.tumblr.com/post/44496492921">This</a> picture of Harry falling over at one of Louis and Harry's parties plus clichéd song lyrics plus Louis is a jealous bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Every Party

**Author's Note:**

> Basically that photo came up on my dash and I had no choice but to write a ficlet. It was going to be untitled, but then...yeah. Enjoy!

Harry topples over and ends up falling onto John's lap, getting a nice eye-full of his crotch. Mark, whom John had been dancing with, cracks up from underneath them both.

They join in his laughter as Harry struggles to stand back up. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms circle underneath Harry's own and pull him straight upwards again.

"Can't have you making a mess of yourself, can we?" Louis whispers from behind him.

Harry turns and smiles. "Hey. Thank you." Louis just nods.

"Come along, Harold," he says more clearly. "We have an important matter to attend to and I require your assistance."

Harry laughs and lets Louis pull him through their flat, upstairs to their bedroom, ignoring the pointed looks they're getting and the cheers and whistles that follow them.

Once the door closes behind them, Louis gives Harry a disapproving look.

"What? You can't possibly be mad at me for drinking." He points to the bottle still in Louis's hand.

Louis places the bottle on Harry's dresser because it's closer, but doesn't move away from the other boy. "'M not mad about _that_."

"But you _are_ mad." It's not a question.

He looks down, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Well, yeah. I mean, I don't really appreciate when I find my boyfriend's face buried in another man's dick."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Lou, c'mon."

"No, I know." He steps closer and twines his fingers with Harry's and looks back up to meet his gaze. "I've just barely spent any time with you all night and we're _home_ and we _still_ have to be _so_ careful and it's just not fair and then I see you literally on top of another guy and-"

Harry uses his free hand to cover Louis's mouth. "I know it sucks. But I never want anyone else. Anyone but you, okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck. Of course, Lou. I love you. Why the hell would I ever want anybody else?" Louis finally smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Can I show you?"

"Show...? Harry, there are people right downstairs."

Harry simply shrugs. "So what?"

"So," Louis insists, "what if they hear?"

"Guess you'll have to be quiet then. Or," Harry muses, "don't. Let them hear what I'm doing to you. How good I want to make you feel. C'mon, please?" He trails kisses along Louis's jaw and down his neck, nipping at the skin where his neck meets his shoulder.

"Yeah, I- Yeah, okay."

Harry takes Louis's bottom lip between his own and sucks on it gently as he flips them around so that Louis is now pressed against the door. He reluctantly drops his hand so he can run both of his own down Louis's torso.

"God, you feel so good. I'll never know why I'm lucky enough to be with you."

"Please, Styles. If anyone's lucky here, it's me."

Harry shakes his head, "Nope," and places one more kiss to Louis's lips before dropping to his knees. He mouths at Louis's cock through his trousers and fumbles with the button.

Once he's open it and unzipped Louis's fly, he pulls Louis's pants down along with them. "Fuck." Without any more preamble, he lowers himself onto Louis's flushed cock. He wraps a hand around the base and sucks intensely, without much finesse thanks to the amount of alcohol already in his system.

"Easy, Harry," Louis murmurs, running his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Harry seemingly ignores his request and removes his hand, thrusting himself farther onto Louis, trying to take more of him in his mouth.

Louis realizes Harry isn't interested in gentle tonight, so he begins meeting Harry's bobbing his with small thrusts of his hips. Harry must approve of the change and grips the back of Louis thighs, sliding one hand higher to cup Louis's ass. He squeezes gently and hums around Louis, pulling him even closer.

"Fuck, fuck, Harry, fuck," Louis spits out as he comes. Harry swallows around him and pull off, smiling. He pulls up Louis's pants and trousers, buttoning them for him and standing once again. "What.. Wait, what about you?"

"Get me back later. I really want to dance with my boyfriend right now."

"Yeah, well I'd really like for _my_ boyfriend not to come in his pants in front of all our friends." Louis unbuttons Harry's jeans and slides them down to mid-thigh. He hikes up his flannel and t-shirt before taking Harry's cock in hand. Louis strokes him quickly and it doesn't take him long before Harry comes on his chest.

Louis smirks and kisses him, grabbing a tissue from the dresser and wiping him down. "Come on, let's go back to the party and pretend we didn't sneak away for sex."


End file.
